Borehole seismic investigation and sonic logging are among the tools oil and gas professionals use to assist them in understanding formation properties. However, consistent with other technologies, these techniques face limitations in their implementation. For example, borehole seismic survey systems may involve sources located at the surface and receivers placed in the well: such methods can be wireline Vertical Seismic Profiling (VSP) type seismic acquisition, or Logging While Drilling (LWD) applications (such as the Schlumberger (SLB) Seismic LWD system). Other configurations are possible, for example the drill bit can function as the seismic source and receivers can be placed at the surface. In either case, the distance between source and receivers results in signal attenuation (especially for the high frequency content of the signal) and loss of resolution. Further, portions of the formation surrounding the well may not be visible using these conventional seismic methods and sonic logging techniques.